


Presents

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You, Sam, and Dean exchange presents once you get back from a long hunt. You have a particularly special present for the boys.





	Presents

You lead the way into the bunker, dropping your bags off at the door with the boys trailing behind you. A ridiculously long and complicated hunt had taken up the past two weeks of your life, two weeks that included Christmas and New Years, and you hadn’t had a break at all.

Finally back at home, the three of you were ready to clean up and have your postponed holiday celebration.

You heard Sam and Dean come in behind you, also depositing their bags on the floor.  You turned toward them, excited for the evening ahead even with how tired you were.

“Shall we take thirty to wash up before meeting in the kitchen to cook?” you suggested, wanting to get started with the night, but not before you took a nice shower.

Sam smiled at you, “Sounds great, babe.”  He stepped forward and kissed your right cheek before heading to his room.

Dean stepped forward after him.  “See you soon, sweetheart,” he whispered, as he kissed your left cheek, following Sam down the corridor.

You sighed in happiness, grateful that the hunt hadn’t gone awry and that the three of you had gotten back safely.  Ever since you and the brothers had entered into a poly-relationship, you had been exponentially stressed over their health (and making sure they didn’t die on hunts).

You walked toward your room, wanting to take a nice hot shower and get ready for your evening. You wanted to make sure tonight was a fun one, beginning with dinner but ending with something  _much_  sexier.

You turned the shower on hot, opening your drawer of toys and debating your choices.  Deciding you wanted to be as ready as possible for your boys, you pulled out a butt plug and some lube, heading into the bathroom for your shower.

Once you were clean and relaxed, you began working yourself open, using the lube on your fingers before it washed away in the shower.  It only took you a few moments (and working yourself through one small orgasm) to fit the plug inside of you.  Once it was resting comfortably, you rinsed off a final time and stepped out of the shower.

You wrapped your towel around your body, adding another to your head.  Padding over to your closet, you grabbed a simple [gray t-shirt dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.lookastic.com%2Fgrey-casual-dress%2Famerican-apparel-cotton-fine-jersey-short-sleeve-crew-neck-t-shirt-dress-original-319414.jpg&t=YTBjNTRhYTUzOTkwMDJiODhlMWIwMWJjNTliN2Y3OWIwNmZlNDM5NCxRa0Z3UHVaRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155493351700%2Fpresents&m=1) and pulled it onto your body, sans underwear.

Glancing at the clock and seeing you only had five minutes until the three of you were meeting in the kitchen, you towel-dried your hair and brushed it out, adding very light make-up to your face.  You knew the boys thought you were pretty without make-up, so you rarely wore much anymore.

Satisfied with your appearance and checking the comfortability of the butt plug once more, you grabbed the two gifts you had for the boys before heading out of your room and to the kitchen, finding Dean already there.  He had pulled hamburger meat out of the fridge and was busy preparing it, so you set the gifts down on the table and found a few potatoes to began chopping them for homemade fries.  Sam joined you moments later, and he grabbed veggies to chop and put on the burgers.

You smiled to yourself at how easy life was with the Winchesters, especially now that all three of you knew where you stood in your feelings.  You loved both of the men, and they loved you.  It was hard at first, but they quickly realized that they shared almost everything else in their lives, so why not share you?

The three of you moved smoothly around the room, brushing up against each other every so often as you cooked.  At some point, Dean turned on the record player in the corner, and the movement turned dance-y.  Your face was flushed by the time dinner was ready, both from the fun dancing and the fact that every move you made causing the plug to push deliciously inside of your body.  

When you finally sat down to eat, you had a blissful smile on your face, barely able to wait for your boys to find out that you were so ready for them.

Dinner went quickly, all of you hungry and happy.  There was easy conversation, simple plans to take a relaxing week, and lots of meaningful glances.  Once the dishes were put in the sink to be cleaned later, you grabbed the gifts that you had for the boys.

“These were supposed to be your Christmas presents, but since we weren’t here…” you explained, holding the gifts out to them.  Before Dean could rip the paper like he was known to do, Sam held his hand out.

“Wait, I’ve got gifts too. Let’s move this to the library, yeah?” Sam asked, and you nodded.

Dean ran to his room to grab what he had for you and Sam, while you followed Sam to the library. He grabbed two gifts from a shelf in the back of the room, a place he knew Dean wouldn’t look.  The three of you sat around the end of one table, each with two gifts in front of you.  Your gifts were both small, but you knew you would love anything your boys gave you.  

Dean opened his gifts first. You had gotten him his own demon knife, after bribing Crowley for it.  It looked similar to Sam’s, but had an intricately designed silver handle with DW etched into it.  Sam had gotten him car polish for baby, knowing that a gift for the car was a gift for Dean.

Sam went next, and opened a collection of seventeenth-century hunters notes from the time of the Salem witch trials from you.  You had worked on collecting the pages for months, many of which had been buried with their hunters when they died.  From Dean he got Just for Men shampoo (a tease that he was beginning to go grey) and a more serious gift of a new tablet, one that would give them an additional portable computer while on hunts.

You opened your gifts last, eager to see what the boys had gotten you.  Sam’s gift was a pair of glasses, which was a bit confusing.  He explained that they had been spelled by Rowena to translate Latin, German, French, Spanish, and Enochian writing automatically, which would prove very useful.  He wanted them to translate any language, but the Enochian spell had been so complicated that the glasses would have exploded with any more charms.

Dean’s gift to you was a silver bracelet, different protection symbols coating the entire thing. Not only would it keep you from being possessed, but it would make your bones stronger, your mind sharper, and your senses strong, to help with hunts.

You kissed each of your boys in thanks for the gifts, putting the bracelet on and tucking the glasses safely into their pouch.

Standing, you said to them, “I have one more present for you, but you have to come with me.”

With that, you made your way out of the library and to the bedroom, swaying your hips as enticing as possible, knowing that they would follow quickly behind.  You had barely taken two steps into your room before the boys were at the door, watching you closely.

“So, what’s our last present?” Dean asked, walking up to you.  You put your hands on his shoulders gripping tightly as you smiled at him. Your hands trailed down his arms until you were holding his hands, and you stepped closer to him.  You placed his hands on your upper legs, letting him trail them lightly up your dress.

You bit your lip as you watched Dean’s face.  He was concentrated on sliding his hands smoothly, teasing you while he searched for his gift.  When he got to your hips, he realized that you weren’t wearing any underwear.  He grinned, looking at his brother who was still at the door.  “Goin’ commando, Sammy,” he said with a wink, one of his hands moving between your legs to slide along your slit.  “And so wet…” Dean kissed you as he pressed a finger inside, feeling around.  

While Dean kissed you, Sam moved to your back, putting his hands on your hips and kissing the back of your neck.  You reached a hand back to move his hands under your dress as well, wanting him to find the other part of your present.  He seemed to understand what you wanted, and he slid his fingers up your dress like Dean had done, slowly and teasingly.  His enormous paws grabbed the globes of your ass, squeezing and separating your cheeks.  

The movement made you break the kiss with Dean and groan, and the boys met eyes over your shoulder. Sam widened his hands on your ass to squeeze again, and his thumb hit the end of the plug that was still buried inside of you.  He grinned, moving to the plug and rotating the end a bit, making you throw your head back against his shoulder and pant.

“Not only is she going commando, Dean,” Sam explained, “but she is already prepped back here for me.” Dean brought his hand that wasn’t currently fingering you around to join his brothers, wanting to know what Sam meant. When he felt the end of the butt plug, he grinned at his brother.  

“Well, what do you know,” Dean said.  “Looks like our present is all ready for us, Sammy.”

Dean added a second finger in your pussy, curling them just right to hit your sweet spot.  At the same time, Sam began pulling the butt plug out, almost fully removing it from your tight pucker before he slid it back in.

You could only stand there as the brothers fucked you with their fingers and the toy, the teasing quickly throwing you into a small orgasm.  Once you had calmed, they pulled your dress off of your body and moved you to the bed in sync, letting you lie there and watch the show of them stripping.

You couldn’t look away as they removed each piece of clothing, loving the way their muscles rippled with every movement they made.  Sam was naked first, and he came toward you on the bed.  You opened your legs to him and he brought his mouth to your clit, tonguing lazily at it while he fucked your asshole with the butt plug for a few minutes.  When he was satisfied, he removed it completely, his mouth moving downward to kiss at your pucker.

Dean joined the two of you on the bed then, and Sam moved out of his way.  Dean lined up his hard member with your pussy, coating the end with your juices.  Sam brought his mouth to your breasts, suckling away as Dean slowly entered your body. Your pussy clenched around him, not wanting to let him go.  Dean propped himself up on his knees, thrusting in and out of you smoothly.  

Sam gave your breasts one last suckle before his mouth traveled downward, kissing and licking over you stomach until he made it to your hips.  Dean slowed his thrusts, so he didn’t smack his brother in the head. Sam’s long tongue trailed downward to your clit, circling it and flicking it in time with Dean’s hips. Your hands fell to Sam’s head, holding him there to tell him how much you enjoyed what he was doing.  Your walls clenched around Dean’s cock in pleasure.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned, doing his best to keep himself under control as he watched Sam’s tongue. “She likes that.”  Too quickly, you fell into another orgasm, Sam’s tongue and Dean’s cock working you through the ripples of pleasure.  When your whimpers had quieted, Sam moved away, nodding to his brother for a change of position.

Dean leaned over your body, kissing you as he rolled the two of you over.  Now you were on top of Dean, his hard cock still settled nicely inside of you.  You bounced on him a few times before you felt Sam behind you, fingers sliding inside of your pussy alongside Dean’s cock to slick them with your wetness.

You stilled your movement, kissing Dean deeply as Sam trailed his fingers to your ass.  It was still loose from the butt plug being inside of you for so long, so he was easily able to get two fingers inside of you on the first push.  He pumped them in you a few times before adding a third, still fairly easily.  The lube that you had used to insert the butt plug was squelching around his fingers, and the feeling of fullness was enjoyable.  

Sam pressed forward with his fingers, feeling Dean’s hard cock inside of you through the thin walls of your body.  You and Dean groaned at that, and Sam smiled to himself.  He put one more finger in, making sure that you would be open enough for his enormous cock.  Once he was satisfied, he reached for the lube in the bedside table, slicking his cock with it.  You were kissing Dean when Sam touched your shoulder, silently asking if you were ready. Pulling your mouth away, you nodded. “Come on and join us, Sammy,” you whispered, and Dean’s hands went to your ass to pull your cheeks apart for his brother.

Sam positioned himself on his knees behind you and lined up.  He slid his helmet inside of your pucker slowly, before pressing the rest of his cock in afterward.  You groaned at the fullness, unconsciously squeezing around the brothers once Sam was fully sheathed.  Their hands squeezed your body in response, Sam’s covering your hips and Dean’s on your face, kissing you deeply.

The boys were still for a moment, letting your body relax around their hard cocks.  When you were ready, you squeezed around them, earning yourself matching moans of pleasure.  Sam began moving first, sliding slowly out of your body before pressing back in.  As he pushed in, Dean began sliding out, and the rocking began.  

You were never empty with the way the brothers worked in tandem, and all you could do was hang on as they slid in and out of your body, touching every nerve possible and making you feel like you were on fire.  You hummed your pleasure as they worked together, their mouths hovering over your shoulders, neck, and chest as they moved.  

You could only close your eyes and feel: the pressure inside of you, the slickness between your legs, the sweat from their chests against your body, the heat of the room.  It was all too much to take in, but not enough at the same time.  

The boys picked up the pace, eager to chase their release with you.  The faster they moved, the more vocal you were, eventually all but screaming their names with each thrust of their hips.  When the pressure was too much to handle, you let the coil of pleasure explode, sending you into an intense orgasm.  Your walls pulsed around each brother, and they groaned as they continued their movement, each of them being pulled to orgasm with you with a hiss of your name.  You could feel them twitching their releases inside of you, feeling even more full than before.  

Finally the movement of your bodies stopped, heavy panting filling the room.  Gently, Sam slipped out of you and to the side, heading to the bathroom to get a warm cloth.  Dean lifted your exhausted body off of his, sliding out of you as well.  He took the damp cloth from Sam when he returned to clean you off, both men making sure that you were physically unhurt after the intensity.

Tiredly, you latched onto Sam, curling your body into his chest.  He cradled you against him, kissing your head sweetly and putting a hand on your hip.  When Dean had put the towel down, he pressed against the other side of you, kissing your shoulder.  You were already sound asleep between them.

The brothers locked eyes with each other over your head.  “Best present ever,” Dean whispered to Sam, who smiled and nodded in return.  Dean’s hand went to your hip, his fingers overlapping his brother’s to hold on to you together as the two of them joined you in sleep.


End file.
